


No One Can Hear You

by Gloriousporpoisegoofsoff (Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise)



Series: Boys Over Flowers X Aliens (a.k.a. "Crack Treated Seriously" to the Nth Degree) [1]
Category: Aliens (1986), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, But no more horrifying than anything else in the Aliens 'verse, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Horror, Most Unlikely Crossover Ever?, Slight literary references too, Sorry Not Sorry, Weyland-Yutani, What Have I Done, nuke it from orbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise/pseuds/Gloriousporpoisegoofsoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After annexing Weyland-Yutani, Shinhwa Co. continues their mission to inspect and overhaul the former technology giant's colonies. While scouting as part of the elite F4's advance fleet, Yoon Ji Hoo discovers a derelict ship and investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> I was arm-twisted into a Boys Over Flowers marathon at a slumber party. Some time later, my sleeping brain presented me with this idea in breathtakingly cinematic form. Of course I had to write it down.
> 
> ...(Are you saying it's not normal to leap from affectionately B-grade high-school rom-com to survival horror? What is this normal of which you speak?)

When he was young, he used to watch the night sky and imagine flying through the stars. In his mind it had looked like a vast black expanse all strung with white spheres, and him dodging and turning between and around to get through.

The first time he had come the shock was huge. There were stars everywhere, but no matter how far one traveled it seemed they came no closer. The vastness was dwarfing, frightening. Ji Hoo smiled and leaned back in the chair. But there was beauty he could never have imagined. The starscape beyond the cockpit was of vivid reds, purples, golds, patched with inky black and dotted with the brilliant spheres that had captivated his childhood.

The hum of the engine was a soothing background. A famous writer had written, “In the department of life, as in every other, thrills come at the beginning and do not last. The sort of thrill a boy has at the first idea of flying will not go on when he...is really learning to fly.”

Three years had worn away the initial thrill of flying, of owning his own ship, of scouting for the fleet.  _If you go through with it, the dying away of the first thrill will be compensated for by a quieter and more lasting kind of interest.  Let the thrill go_ _..._ _and you will find you are living in a world of new thrills all the time.*_

Alone in the comfortable quiet of his little ship, the feeling was of total freedom. To sit and to think...to enjoy in quiet satisfaction the eerie beauty, to sit and feel it without interruption. It was...

The radar beeped.

He jumped and his heart skipped a beat. There was a blip on the screen. 

Adrenaline pounded. Nothing should be here. Was it a ship? It wasn't far. 

But...he shook his head and chuckled. It could just as easily be some sort of debris, or a fluke of the system. Nebulae could have strange effects on the machinery. Nevertheless, it was his duty to investigate. The fleet behind him must come through safely. If there was even the slightest chance that whatever this was could pose harm, he was the one to take responsibility.

It was coming closer now. He checked his weapons systems; loaded and ready.

Ji-hoo took a deep breath, then smiled and shook his head again. It was going to be an asteroid, and then he'd feel like captain uptight on another squirrel chase.

A shape visible ahead--his blood ran cold.

Floating against the brilliant red-violet of the nebula was a ship. It was white, roughly triangular in shape and looked as if it could hold only a few—an escape pod. It was just floating. No energy signatures. No anything. He frowned. Then his heart jumped. A single life form blinked on the radar. Heart racing, blood pounding against his ears, he opened a transmission.

“This is Yoon Ji-hoo of Shinhwa's F4. Can you hear me?”

Nothing but crackling.

“I repeat, this is Yoon Ji-hoo. I am with Shinhwa's F4, ready to help. Can you transmit your location?”

Again, nothing.

“If you are injured, please don't move. I'm coming to assist.”

He turned off the transmission and dialed back to the fleet. Nothing. He exhaled, then tried again. A brief blip of contact was all. The nebula must have reduced his range. Likely when the fleet moved closer they would receive the message.

He maneuvered the ship into position, then fired the docking clamp. It latched onto the other ship's fin and the ships drew closer. Unease churned in his stomach. Everything felt wrong. He removed his spacesuit from the closet and worked it on. It was fairly difficult, but nothing like the ancient cumbersome things worn in the 21st century. Upon finishing he leaned with his hands against the wall. His heart raced. He swallowed hard.  He had no backup; at least, not for a little while. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. What if...?   He shook his head. No. No “what if”s. What if the life form was a child?  That was the only “what if” he would allow. He belted on his pistol and slipped his knife into its holster in his boot, then donned the helmet.  Ready. He opened the airlock and stepped into the void.

There was always a surge of adrenaline that accompanied leaving the ship, a spike of fear. He had thrusters on his boots but the nagging scenario remained. If they broke, if he slipped, if he let go...then the agonizing drift away, having safety only an inch away and yet unreachable, slowly moving further, for hours and—he clenched his jaw. That wasn't going to happen. Beneath his feet there was nothing save the eternal expanse, above, to his sides, all around. He steeled his gaze on the metal before him and his world came into focus. To his side was the derelict ship.

He gripped the connecting cable in one hand and switched on the jets for a second. That short burst was enough to propel him across. Now he activated the magnets in his gloves. They were weak enough to move without much difficulty, but strong enough to provide a grip when there was none. He climbed up the front of the ship and knelt on the cockpit. Dust-like debris had accumulated over the window.  Unease hardened. This ship had been here a long time. How was there...?  But no matter.

On the hood by his knee, there was a logo. He frowned and wiped the dust away. _Weyland-Yutani._ His breath caught. Weyland-Yutani had been annexed by Shinhwa years ago. 

The scanner on his wrist beeped. The life form was nearby...but exactly where was indeterminable. The dot flickered and bounced around the sputtering lines of the map. He grimaced. This nebula. But in any case, it was close. 

Leaning forward, he wiped the dust from the window and squinted. The two chairs were vacant. Against the door, there seemed to be the remains of some kind of bracing system. His blood chilled.  Bracing against what?  From the corner of his eye, movement in the reflection.  From behind him. 

 His heart caught and he fought the urge to whip around. The still-vague reflection looked impossible. It was black, with projections jutting from what seemed to be shoulders, a bony crest on its elongated head, long spindly arms...it came into focus. A face of nightmares, saliva suspended around its glistening fangs. His throat tightened. If whatever it was thought he hadn't seen it, he could take it by surprise. Time seemed to slow. A second stretched into an hour. He exhaled and fog misted the front of his helmet. Now.  He whipped out the pistol as its claws plunged through his back.

His hand jerked and he fired twice, once that ricocheted off the front of the ship and the other that soared into space. It pulled free with a burning spray of blood that flung away in spheres. He shot a blind spray of bullets that sent it reeling back--its tail snapped around and slashed the gun from his hand. He kicked on the thrusters and shot up, barely catching himself on the top of the ship, soaring towards the airlock on the side and darting in as the monster crawled up after him. He pulled on the door; jammed. Its footsteps thudded on the roof and he kicked into the darkness of the ship, slamming against a wall and activating his helmet’s lights, glimpsing the outside through the open door of the cockpit. He pushed off the walls through floating debris and glided into the room. There was a switch by the door. He hammered it. Stuck. Dimly cast in the light from outside, the thing's nightmare silhouette crawled into the hall. 

“Come on, come on, come on!” 

It scrabbled forward on the walls and ceiling. He shouted and kicked back horizontally, gripped the sides of the door and fired his thrusters as it lunged. Fire blasted into its face from his boots and it shot backwards as he shot forwards, slamming into the cockpit window.  His vision blurred into reds and blacks and he coughed.  Blood spattered the inside of his helmet. He pulled himself down with a groan, sweat dripping from his hair, running down his visor, running into his eyes. 

His heart skipped a beat. 

This ship--this was the junk model they used to instruct new pilots. Then that meant the generator would be...he found, prepped, pressed the switch, not daring to look behind him until it was activated.  It jerked, rattled and roared to life. Lights blinked on along the board, red lights along the floors and he thumped to the ground as the artificial gravity returned. Droplets of blood sprinkled around him. He forced himself up to his knees. After the trauma, he should have about thirty minutes before he passed out. Crazed footsteps in the hall. He stumbled to his feet and to the door, collapsed against the switch and it slid shut a second before something slammed against the barrier with a screech. He slid to his knees as it slammed again and again, then dropped and crawled to the control panel, pulling himself into the captain's chair. The door dented inward. He fired up the transmitter, but there was no contact. The power was already dying. The gravity began again to fail.  His blood rose in crimson globules. There had to be...

“Is anyone out there?” he gasped. 

No reply.

“This is Yoon Ji-hoo of Shinhwa's F4--”  He retched and it splattered his helmet. “Coordinates are...”  His radar was scrapped, the ship's systems were fading. No coordinates visible. 

No more pounding on the door.

He stopped, listening, hoping, gripping the panel as the gravity continued to weaken. A black claw burst from an air vent in the ceiling.Ji-hoo ripped the knife from his boot and kicked back from the chair as the monster forced itself through the vent, pulling itself along the ceiling. He hit the floor and kicked again, floating towards the far wall. It regarded him with a screech. As it raced forward his heart constricted and his vision faded. Dread spiked through his veins and then he fainted.  

 *******  

“Have our patrols returned?”

Jan-di shook her head. “Ji-hoo is missing.”

Jun-Pyo slammed his fist on the control board. “Aish!  What's taking him so long?”

She hugged her knees, quelling nausea. “I hope nothing happened.” This area was supposed to be deserted. All previous reports had said the planet they were headed for was the only thing here.  Nothing should have happened...

Jun-Pyo snorted. “Shinhwa ships are too expensive to malfunction. He probably fell asleep daydreaming.” 

There was a beep from the control board. The communications officer swiveled in her chair.  “Incoming transmission.”

“Where from?”

“Unable to locate the source.”

“Onscreen.”

Nothing could be seen, but a familiar voice, ragged and strained, played over the speakers. “Is anyone out there?”

Jan-di gasped. The message played out. Her blood ran cold.

Jun-Pyo stood. “Trace the route he was supposed to take.”

The coordinates were displayed on screen. “We're not far off.”

“Launch a rescue ship to intercept.” 

*** 

A hazy light. He blinked. The floor was above, the window to his side, the ceiling below. What looked like a flame sparked around the outlines of the door, there was a sharp popping sound and it floated inward. Gunfire cracked and he floated free... 

*** 

“Ji-hoo.”

He gasped. White ceiling, soothing lights, clinical smell. A hospital, and Jan-di's face beside him. It seemed to be glowing, but the rest of the room seemed washed out. There was a vague sense of pain but it slipped away.

Another voice spoke—Jun-pyo's?  “Our company is truly the best! Not even alien jaws can easily cut through superior Shinhwa tech!” 

Jan-di leaned closer, tears glistening in her eyes. “You're alright now.”  She kissed his forehead... 

*******

Jan-di occupied the chair to his right, So Yi-jeong perched on the end of the bed and Jun-Pyo paced awkwardly. Commander Jun-hee entered and Jun-Pyo stopped pacing. She pulled up a chair and sat. 

“Now that all of F4 is gathered--”

Yi-jeong frowned. “Where's Woo-bin?”

“Who?”

“The head of...one of the departments. F1, I think.”

“Do you know which department?”

Yi-jeong clapped. “Maintenance!  It was maintenance.”

“Ah.  Anyway, now that all of F4 is gathered--”

“All?”

“I hardly think maintenance needs be concerned.”  Everyone nodded.

Jun-hee took a deep breath. “The creature that Ji-hoo encountered was called a xenomorph.”

Jan-di frowned. “Xenomorph?”

Ji-hoo cleared his throat. “'Xeno'—from a Greek word meaning strange, and 'morph' meaning shape.”

“Strange shape?”

“It was.”

“It was what?” asked Jun-Pyo.

Yi-jeong snorted.  “A strange shape.”

“A xenomorph,” said Jun-hee. “A deadly parasitic kind of alien. Jun-pyo, after Shinhwa took over Weyland-Yutani, did you happen to look over their records?”

Jun-pyo fidgeted. “It wasn't really my area. I didn't think it was necessary...”

Jun-hee shook her head with a sigh. “Not necessary, per se, but recommended. These creatures have been encountered before. Each time, there has been massive loss of life and widespread multiplication of the aliens. They're nearly indestructible.”

There was a pause.

“It boils down to this. Ji-hoo, you said the pod was from Weyland-Yutani, and that it's obviously an escape pod. We may have come too late to save the colony.”

Yi-Jeong shook his head.  “Are we just going to turn around and head home? We were supposed to restock and refuel there!”

“We can do both from the supply aboard the ship. We aren't going to land any colonists as long as the slightest threat of those things remains.”

Jan-di shuddered. “I can't believe such creatures are down there. What if Ji-hoo hadn't investigated that pod, and we'd taken it aboard to try and save whatever was on it?”

“The whole ship could have been compromised.”

Jun-Pyo half-laughed. “But there's no danger so long as we don't go down there.”

Ji-hoo cleared his throat. “Um...” Everyone turned to look. “That's not enough.”

There was a pause. “What do you suggest, Ji-hoo?” asked Jun-hee.

He took a breath. “Nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way we can be sure.”   

Yi-Jeong grinned. “Game over, man.  Game over.”

 

 

 

 

 

*Quote by C.S. Lewis

 


End file.
